It All Started With Pocky
by ILoveMaids
Summary: Yuuri brings some pocky from Japan, what will this lead to? A smutty lemon of course!:D BoyxBoy, Yaoi, LEMON! *Suck at summaries, but seriously, take a look!*


Hey Everyone!:D This is my first KKM fanfic, and my first lemon! I'd love to know what you guys think so R&R!:D

Disclaimer: I do not own KKM, or any of the characters. (Unfortunately). *Sigh*

* * *

Lord Conrad Weller was patrolling the halls of the palace when he saw a pink-faced Yuuri somewhat out of breath running towards him. "Conrad!" Yuuri yelled as he eagerly ran towards his Godfather. A smile instantly made its way onto Conrad's face. "Yes, your majesty?" Yuuri smiled a cheekish grin and leaped into Conrad's arms. Conrard almost made the grave of moaning aloud at the spark of lust ignited in him when he had his arms around Yuuri. The feel of the younger boy's body tightly pressed against his made him want to lose all control and fuck his majesty anywhere, and everywhere. Against the wall, on floor, and most definitely on a bed.

Yuuri, being the naïve child he is, had no idea of the erotic and overflowing lusty thoughts that Conrad was having simply because Yuuri's body was against his. With an impish grin, Yuuri jumped down and grabbed Conrad's arm. He dragged Conrad into his bedchamber and slammed the door. "Conrad," Yuuri sang in a joking voice, "Guess what I have!" He beamed and stared at Conrad, who couldn't help but smile at the eagerness of the man he was held over heels in love with. Conrad shook his head side to side, since he had no idea what his majesty had.

Yuuri pouted in disappointment. "You're no fun." But Yuuri quickly forgot about his disappointment when he reached into the inner pocket of his uniform and pulled out a small rectangular box. He held it so close to Conrad's face that the man did a double take. Conrad squinted his eyes as he attempted to read the english lettering, "P...ocky?" He questioned. Yuuri eagerly nodded his head in approval. "It's an amazing snack that's very popular in Japan. I brought some of the strawberry flavored so that you could try it.!" Yuuri quickly opened the box and pulled out two skinny sticks with strawberry coating. One for him and one for Conrad. Yuuri gave Conrad his and decided to demonstrate how to eat pocky. The poor boy had no idea what string of events this one decision would lead to.

"Look Conrad, this is how you eat one, you could just take small bites out of it or do as I do, lick the coating off first then eat the stick!" Yuuri held his pocky in his hand, and Conrad watched mesmerized as Yuuri's small pink tongue darted out and seductively and slowly begin to lick the coating off. Conrad's lust intensified quickly as he imagined Yuuri's tongue licking something bigger and thicker. When Yuuri swirled his tongue around the tip of the pocky, Conrad could no longer control himself. He quickly reached down and wrapped his arm around Yuuri's waist, and with the other he lifted Yuuri's face towards him, and devoured Yuuri's lips in a passionate kiss. Yuuri let out a small gasp, and accidentally gave Conrad access to explore the warm cavern.

Yuuri couldn't believe what was happening! Conrad's tongue was inside of his mouth! Even though Yuuri felt that he should push Conrad away, he couldn't help but feel the pleasure Conrad was giving him. Yuuri felt his arms move of his own accord and wrap around Conrad's neck, and he couldn't help but move his hands through Conrad's hair.

When Conrad felt his majesty's arms wrap around him, he figured he could continue. Conrad picked Yuuri up bridal style and laid him down on the bed. He let out an involuntary groan at the site before him. Yuuri was looking at him with half lidded eyes and a flushed face. Conrad once again connected their lips and slowly undid the buttons of Yuuri's jacket. And pushed it aside. He sneaked his hand under Yuuri's under shirt and teasingly rubbed one of his nipples. Yuuri moaned into Conrad's mouth and arched his back. Conrad broke their kiss and began licking and nipping at Yuuri's neck. Yuuri shifted a bit from the pleasure and felt his erection rub against Conrad's leg and let out an embarrassingly loud moan. Conrad smirked against Yuuri's neck and ripped off his undershirt. He lowered his mouth to one of Yuuri's rosy buds and blew his hot breath. Yuuri couldn't help but mewl from the pleasure and was desperate for Conrad's mouth. "A..ah, p-please C..onrad!" Yuuri gasped. "Please what heika" Conrad said as he gave Yuuri's bud a flick with his hot tongue. Yuuri blushed crimson red, "Y-your..m...mouth,..ni..ngh" Conrad gave the poor boy a break and wrapped his tongue around Yuuri's nipple. He swirled his tongue and gently sucked and nipped while his other hand rolled the other bud between his fingers. Conrad switched buds and started trailing his hand towards Yuuri's lower half. He easily undid the Yuuri's jeans and slid them off.

Yuuri couldn't believe the pleasure he was feeling from another man. Nor could he believe the moans he was constantly letting out. His body had never been ravished like this before and he didn't think it could any better. Until he felt a hand rubbing his erection over his tight leather bikini. "Aaa,...ngh,...C-Conrad!" Yuuri moaned. Conrad licked Yuuri's cock over the leather fabric and smirked when he heard his partner's moans of pleasure. He slowly, so slowly removed Yuuri's bikini bottom and let Yuuri's cock spring free. Yuuri gasped as cold air hit his aching, and hot cock, but it only served to make him even harder. Conrad licked his cock from base to tip, eliciting loud moans from Yuuri, and swirled his tongue around the head of Yuuri's member. He slowly took in Yuuri's cock into his hot and wet mouth, the feeling alone almost made Yuuri explode with pleasure. Conrad started bobbing his head up and down, sucking, licking, doing everything he could with his tongue to pleasure Yuuri. With one hand, Conrad began to massage Yuuri's ballsack, causing a surprised gasp which quickly turned to a moan. And with his other hand Conrad flicked and played with one of Yuuri's rosy buds. "Aaah, CONRAD!" Yuuri screamed as he came hard, into Conrad's mouth. Conrad readily swallowed every last bit of Yuuri's cum. Yuuri laid there panting after his amazing orgasm.

He glanced up and saw that while he was in a blissful haze, Conrad had completely undressed himself. Conrad lifted 3 fingers to Yuuri's mouth, "Suck" he ordered. Yuuri moaned as the 3 fingers entered his mouth. He licked and sucked Conrad's fingers, while Conrad began to massage Yuuri's entrance. A sweet tingle went up Yuuri's spine and he moaned all around Conrad's fingers. Conrad slowly withdrew his fingers, a trail of saliva following. And he leaned down and captured Yuuri's lips in a hot kiss, tongues battling for dominance as he slowly inserted one finger into Yuuri. Yuuri gasped in a mixture of pleasure and pain as a forgein object was inserted into him. He squirmed and wasn't quite sure how he felt but Conrad broke their kiss and in a husky voice whispered, "Relax, heika.". Yuuri did as he was told and the pain quickly turned to pleasure. Conrad started pumping into him with one finger and added a another finger. Yuuri moaned at the sudden stretch and began moving his hips in time with Conrad's fingers.

Conrad smirked and kissed and nipped at Yuuri's neck. He began to suck the hollow of Yuuri's neck which elicited a delicious gasp from him. Conrad began to scissor his fingers and Yuuri moaned even louder and arched his back. Conrad added the third and last finger and pumped in and out quickly causing Yuuri to mewl. Conrad withdrew his fingers, making Yuuri mewl in disappointment but Conrad quickly lifted Yuuri's legs and put each one on one of his shoulders. He lined up his throbbing cock with Yuuri's entrance and glanced at Yuuri. He nodded with approval and with a single thrust, completed entered Yuuri to the hilt. Yuuri gasped in pain. "N..no, Conrad, sstop, it hurts," Yuuri wailed. Tears welled up in Yuuri's eyes and it broke Conrad's heart. But it was too late to stop. He leaned down and gently kissed Yuuri's forehead, "Relax, Yuuri, it will get better." He whispered. Yuuri sniffed and wrapped his legs tight around Conrad's back, causing Conrad's cock to hit a delicious spot. He moaned and Conrad realized that this was Yuuri's sweet spot. He smirked and leaned down, so his arms were on either side of Yuuri's head, and it took all of his strength to slowly thrust. Yuuri moaned like a wanton whore and desperately wanted Conrad to go faster, but Conrad was taking too much pleasure from watching his precious king writhe and beg beneath him. When Yuuri flexed his anus, causing Conrad's cock to be erotically squeezed, Conrad let out a husky grunt and began thrusting harder into Yuuri.

Yuuri screamed in pleasure as Conrad repeatedly thrust into him, hitting his sweet spot each time. The sound of Conrad's heavy grunts and moans next to his ear caused a sweet coiling in the pit of Yuuri's stomach. Conrad, seeing that Yuuri was close, maneuvered them so that they were both on their sides. Conrad lifted Yuuri's right leg and began fucking Yuuri harder in a new and delicious angle. With his other hand he began pumping Yuuri's cock. "A..a..aaah, ngh" Yuuri moaned. The new position was heaven.

Feeling that he was close, Yuuri moaned out Conrad's name. "Co-Conrad, I'..I'm c..cum!" Yuuri yelled as his back arched against Conrad as his hot seed exploded all over his chest and Conrad's hand. Yuuri could see white stars. Conrad grunted and as Yuuri's anus painfully flexed around his cock, he exploded inside of Yuuri after one final thrust.

They both laid there panting, with Conrad's arms wrapped around Yuuri. Yuuri was panting and felt like jelly. Conrad left little kisses all over Yuuri's ear, "I love you, Yuuri." He whispered. Yuuri, still coming down from his high, realized what Conrad had said, and those words ignited a warm glow in his chest. Yuuri could have cried, and that's when he realized just how much he loved Conrad as well. Yuuri turned to face Conrad, "I love you too." He whispered with a soft smile on his face and his cheeks still flushed.

Conrad's smile was from ear to ear! He couldn't believe what Yuuri had said! He loved him too! Conrad pulled Yuuri closer to him and enveloped Yuuri's lips in a passionate kiss, where he explored Yuuri's warm cavern. Conrad could feel himself grow hard yet again, inside of Yuuri. Yuuri moaned in Conrad's mouth at the sensation and just when things were about to get hot and heavy again...

"Heika," Gunter said as he fainted in a pool of blood caused by his nosebleed.

And thus, the pocky laid on the floor, long forgotten.


End file.
